


The enigma of Stiles and Boyd's friendship

by Alenacantfly



Series: Bericaweek 15 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Library AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>foxerica said: berica + library au :)</p><p>“You should have seen the way she shut this guy down. It was terrifiying.”<br/>Stiles raised an eyebrow, clearly judging him.<br/>“So you were too afraid to talk to her?”<br/>Boyd shrugged and returned to his book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The enigma of Stiles and Boyd's friendship

“Just ask her out”, Stiles said, sliding into the seat next to Boyd. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Boyd ignored him.

“Oh, come on! Either grow a pair and talk to her or stop hiding behind books to sneak glances at her.”

“I am not sneaking glances at her. Some of us are actually here to study.”

Stiles snorted and not for the first time Boyd wondered why they were friends.  
“Oh, please.”

“And what happened to tall, dark and handsome? Y’know, the guy you have been ‘sneaking glances’ at? With the ‘stubble to die for’?”, Boyd asked, hoping for Stiles to go into a detailed monologue about Mr Grumpy.

But instead of doing him that favour, Stiles slid a little piece of paper from his pocket with a name and a number and grinned smugly.

“And now go and talk to her.”

Boyd sighed and got up, looking around for the blond.

“By the mythology. She is putting books away.”

Why were they friends again?

\---

Erica was standing in the mythology isle, but she wasn’t alone. There was a guy leaning into her personal space. “Oh, come on sweetie.”

“I said no.”

“I know you want it.”

Boyd stepped closer, ready to step in and save the girl, but the moment the guy made the mistake of grabbing Erica’s arm, he was flying to the ground.

“Don’t you ever touch me again”, the blond snarled and marched off into the opposite direction.

\---

“You should have seen the way she shut this guy down. It was terrifiying.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, clearly judging him.

“So you were too afraid to talk to her?”

Boyd shrugged and returned to his book.

\---

“Hey, do you know my friend, Boyd?”, Stiles voice, too sweet to mean anything good, cut through his concentration and he looked up to see the beautiful blond looking at him.

“No, I haven’t. Nice to meet you Boyd.” She smiled and oh-

This is why he and Stiles were friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very welcome  
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
